


Stuck With The Devil 악마와 붙어

by lilmeowmeow_BTS_Suga



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Youngjae, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Demon Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Knotting, M/M, Mafia Bangtan Boys | BTS, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Jackson Wang, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Park Jimin (BTS), Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), mafia boss kim teahyung, mafia got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmeowmeow_BTS_Suga/pseuds/lilmeowmeow_BTS_Suga
Summary: Teahyung is the most powerful Mafia boss and richest CEO he is An Alpha and a demon he is feared but loved by both women and maleYoongi is a cute innocent omega who works in a coffee shop and is a very lovely kind person-----------------------------------------What will happen when opposites' worlds meet ???-------------------------------------------------------------Teahyung is a cold powerful Demon who is very handsomeAnd Yoongi is a cute omega human who is very sweet and kind
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Choi Youngjae/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 21





	Stuck With The Devil 악마와 붙어

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first story in ao3 so pls put up with me other of my fanfics are in Wattpad if you wanna read some of my other fanfics I will put the link and if you don't like bottom yoongi or omegaverse I kindly suggest you get out so this story is on my Wattpad so if you see any difference between the one in Wattpad or here is because I switch some of the roles up and couples but the story is gonna be the same but the couples and sub gender are not  
> link is here for it in Wattpad =https://my.w.tt/JikkmyNywbb

"JaeBeom come down please" A pretty woman in her mid-20s called for her son a young Alpha who was 2 years old the little Alpha came down the stairs and hugged his mother who was 8 months pregnant "yesh mama," the little Alpha pup said "Are you excited for your little brother" the female Alpha said and they pup just nodded eagerly "that's good to know," she said to her son 2 Years Later A healthy baby boy was born The little Alpha was 4 years old and the little boy was 2 their mother was happy to have her little pups she named her youngest pup Min Yoongi she was happy to be able to be with her pups and was more excited to know her son's sub gender "Irene love come here" the women named Irene heard her name being called she got up and went to the person who called her it was her husband Mr.Min, Min soohyun "love soon we will have to go tomorrow to an appointment," The Alpha says and the female Alpha looks at her husband confused "wait what you mean appointment?" she said to her husband confused He then walked towards her and embraced her by the waist "love an appointment to see our little yoongi's sub gender," he said and Irene looked at him and smile "aah okay," she said and kissed her husband

\-----------------------------------------------♥️-----------  
The Next Day

\------------------------------------------------♥️-----------

both parents were in the waiting room of the hospital for their son and then out of a sudden a female nurse beta entered the waiting room 

"Mrs. and Mr.Min" she called out both parents got up 

"yes here," Irene said and the nurse went towards both of them and got her clipboard out and wrote something down 

"Okay so we have your son's sub gender so I will be taking you to your son and the doctor will speak with you," the nurse said and both parents nodded and the nurse started walking and both parents started following the nurse  
the nurse took them to the doctor's room and told them to wait for the doctor Yoongi was already sitting down nervous about his results 

"Yoonie are you, nervous sweetheart," Irene asked her son and Yoongi gave her a small nod and got off the medical bed and went to give his mom a hug stomping his little feet for Irene to pick him up in which she did then the doctor got in the room 

"Hello Mrs. and Mr.Min how are you today," The doctor said and smiled 

"oh we are good and you Dr.chu" Mr.Min said and got Yoongi out of Irene's hand and sat him back on the medical bed 

"Okay so we got the results of your son's sub gender," Dr.Chu said and took his clipboard and his pen ready to write things down and he pulled his chair to sit down

"Okay so I'm wondering what you both think his sub gender is going to be by his actions and strength," Dr.chu asked both parents and without another doubt, he blurted out 

"An Alpha of course," He said proudly and Dr.Chui just looked at him and looked towards Mrs.Min for her answer 

"well he is really sweet and kind and he really isn't so strong after all he is still young," she said and Dr.Chu smiled and wrote down what both parents said 

"Okay then you both have different perceptions and that's fine nothing wrong at all" Dr.Chu handed a piece of paper to both parents and smiled  
both parents took the paper and Mr.Min's eyes widen at what the paper had there he was starting to get angry Mrs.Min looked at her husband worried she put her hand on her husband's shoulder 

"soohyun" she said with her sweet voice 

"Calm down love it's fine," She said and her son nodded  
Then Yoongi went to them his little foot kicking to get down 

"mommy mommy yoonie down down," he said and Irene Looked at him and smiled  
she went towards her son and took him by her arms and put him down he went straight to his father and gave him grabby hands soohyun looked at his son and smiled how can he be mad at his son who is so cute he could never hate his cute little son his second son his first OMEGA son  
he grabbed him and put him in his lap Yoongi then made grabby hands towards the paper for his father to show him soohyun showed Yoongi the paper and Yoongi stared at it confused and asked his father

"Daddy, what's an Omega?" Soohyun looked at him and towards his wife and mouthed (How do I explain to him, love?)  
She looked at her husband and smiled and then looked at her son 

"yoonie an Omega is the opposite of an Alpha and an Omega doesn't have the same strength and Alpha has and both male and female Omegas are able to give birth while only females Alphas are able to give birth and there is more but I will tell you when your older okay," she said and Yoongi nodded  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------  
\---------------  
16 YEARS LATER 

Yoongi is currently 18 he knows now what his mother didn't tell him for example that Omegas get Heat every once a month and that heat makes you really horny and that you need an Alpha's knot to calm down and that Heat lasts a week and about mating marks and more  
and actually, his mother got pregnant with Jnugkook wh currently is 15 years old and is an Omega like Jungkook his oldest brother Lim Jaebeom is 20, and well he really is overprotective of both Yoongi and Jungkook since he is the only Alpha 

========================  
=======  
5 YEARS LATER 

Yoongi was 23 years old he moved out of his parent's house when he turned 20 and Jungkook was 17 Jungkook followed him so he shares an apartment of 2 rooms with his younger brother but he doesn't mind at all he loves having his brother around him and his oldest brother moved our when he was 20 too now Jaebeom is currently 25 and Jaebeom always make sure to call his younger brothers once in a while and Yoongi currently works in a coffee shop and Jungkook works in a gaming store while Jaebeom is starting his own company and has a little secret but its unknown what he is hiding and Jungkook currently is 20 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++++++++++++++++  
+++++++++ 3 MORE YEARS LATER (PRESENT TIME)

Yoongi is 26, Jungkook is 23, and Jaebeom is 28  
Yoongi know owns his own coffee shop, Jungkook is a pro gamer and has his own gaming store named "JK's Gaming" which is a pretty famous gaming store and Jaebeom is a successful CEO of SM ent. and a ///// boss  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
////////////////  
////////  
YOONGI'S POV

My Place has been getting busier lately sometimes it's hard to keep up with so many costumers but thankfully I got bamie to help my and Seokie they are both Omegas since Jb Hyung doesn't let me have many Alpha friends but I don't mind at all though and my kookie has been coming home late and it gets me a bit worried since he is overworking himself and it makes me worried since he still young and 

"yoonie" huh I turned around and heard Bamie calling me I smiled and looked at him  
"what is it Bamie," I said and he looked at me  
"well today we are closing early right?" he said and I looked at him confused but then I remembered right we are today we have a meeting with my brother in his company  
"right we do yes yes we are closing soon," I said and he smiled and whispered  
"you almost forgot right princess huh" I looked at him embarrassed and he left smirking  
aish he always teases me calling me pet names and that  
well today me, bamie, seokie, to meet a music producer named bang chan since he wants me and seokie and bamie to help out with their new girl group me and bang chan as the music producers of his new girl group bamie and seokie in the choreography since they are good dancers I will be helping the vocals and rappers and at the same time bang chan is gonna do the same well better hurry up  
\--------------------------------  
\-----  
3 HOURS LATER  
we were cleaning up to close the shop when out of a sudden my oldest brother shows up and gets in the store 

"guys almost done," he says and looks at us I nod and went towards him

"I thought your driver was gonna pick us up beomie" I say he nods and scratches his back

"he was but I decided to pick you guys up instead," he says and I nod smiling at him

"okay almost done help us put the chairs up beomie," I say and he nods and starts to help us 

15 MINUTES LATER

we finish and beomie, bamie and seokie get in beomie's car and they start to wait for me while I close the shop I finish closing the shop and get in the car and beomie starts driving towards his company 

20 MINUTES LATER 

we arrive at his company and get off and start heading towards the music studio where bang chan is waiting for us and where we get to meet the girl group we are gonna be producing for.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, you guys liked my story pls leave kudos it will help me a lot and will help to make more chapters, and sorry for the cliffhanger I had to anyways and remember that Stuck With The Devil 악마와 붙어 is on my Wattpad https://my.w.tt/JikkmyNywbb


End file.
